Can Eric Save The Day
by crazy-chica2
Summary: Eric is being held up at a bank by a raving mad man, but can he help save the people there? R/R please!!


Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Boy Meets World or Disney or ABC.  
  
* I hope you like my new fic! Read and Review please! *  
  
Can Eric Save the Day?  
  
  
  
Eric Mathews was having a horrible day. When he got back to his apartment after work, his friend and roommate Shawn Hunter was already back from school, as he was still in college, waiting for him.  
  
Shawn looked up away from the lap-top computer he was writing a report on," You okay?"  
  
Eric shook his head," Not really."  
  
"What happened?" This was not the Eric that Shawn was used to. He was used to giddy, youthful nature, and right now Eric's eyes were full of concern and fear.  
  
Eric sat down at the table next to him and placed his head between his hands massaging his temples. He looked up at Shawn obviously very forlorn.  
  
"There was a flood today in Illinois and a lot of people died; I wish I could have helped them," Eric finally answered regretfully.  
  
Shawn knew how much Eric loved being a weatherman, and how much he loved helping people. He knew Eric couldn't stand when innocent people were killed.  
  
"I'm sorry Eric. . . " It was all he could say.  
  
Eric ran a hand threw his hair and looked at the ceiling," Me too. I just don't know why things like this have to happen." He sighed," Anyway I have to deposit my paycheck; I'll be back soon. Later."  
  
Shawn looked at him," You sure you're okay?"  
  
Eric tried to smile," Yeah I am, but those people aren't."  
  
"It'll be okay Eric. They've gone to a better place."  
  
Then Eric really did smile, a heartbreaking smile but a smile all the same," I know. Bye Shawn."  
  
"Bye Eric, oh yeah and be back by seven 'cause we're eating at Cory and Topanga's."  
  
"Sure," he concluded and was at the door.  
  
Half an hour later Eric was finally to the teller, relieved to be through the tremendous line at the bank.  
  
"Hi," he said miserably to the teller.  
  
"Hey," said the woman look at him puzzled trying to remember where she had seen him before," you're Eric Mathews! The weather guy!"  
  
"Yeah that's me," he said still in his somber mood. He hadn't even looked the teller in the face yet.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked concerned.  
  
Eric looked at her," I'm just worried about a flood in Illinois."  
  
"Oh you're a sensitive guy? That's so sweet."  
  
And you're so hot, he thought but then scolded himself for thinking something pleasurable when all those people were suffering in the flood," Yeah."  
  
The teller was, without a doubt, attractive. She had long dark curls and stunning blue eyes. "Do you wanna talk about it? I get off work in five minutes. I'm Veronica by the way."  
  
Eric smiled sheepishly," Sure Veronica. . ." he said without knowing an evil looking man with a mask on had just walked into the bank.  
  
The evil looking man yelled out to the people in the bank," I need your attention," he held a gun into the air making almost everyone drop to the floor and scream. Veronica and the rest of the tellers held their hands in the air.  
  
The masked man was pacing back in forth in front of Veronica," I have a little problem with the way the police have been treating my brother lately," he said fluently," they seem not to care that he's in jail for something he didn't do. But I think they'll care about a room full of hostages, now won't they?"  
  
Eric was crouching in front of the desk where Veronica was working at. Why do people do this, he wondered, he's endangering the lives of all these people with that gun and I'm not going to stand for it.  
  
The masked man noticed Eric scowling," Oh lookie who we have here. It's the favorite weatherman of New York ladies and gentlemen!"  
  
Eric narrowed his eyes and stood up," Don't mock me."  
  
The masked man just laughed and pointed the gun at him," Do you see this weatherman? This is your life, and when lives are in my hands, I can mock whoever I damn well please. Understand?"  
  
"You're crazy, you know that! You're gonna kill innocent people because of something your brother did! That's just---"  
  
Eric was about to say something very rude when Veronica interrupted," Eric! Eric shut up. Let the guy do what he wants and don't get yourself killed!"  
  
"You better listen to her," said the man grabbing Eric by his coat collar and glaring at him," because pretty boy, if you don't, I'm gonna make sure you're the first hostage to go."  
  
Eric was smart enough to keep his mouth shut and the taller man let go of his coat. Somewhere he heard a child crying by their mother. They, we, don't deserve this, he thought. Please, he mentally pleaded, don't let anyone get hurt.  
  
Meanwhile the masked man had pick up the phone and was dialing numbers," Hello operator," he said brightly," Yeah can I talk to the police? Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Yes hello officer! I just wanted to ask you if you would like to keep the bank, not to mention the people in the bank, on Thornberry Avenue?"  
  
Being so close to the robber Eric could here every word the policeman was saying.  
  
"What kind of game is this?" the policeman asked.  
  
The burglar chuckled evilly," This is my game. You see. . . I happen to have around," he looked around the bank," fifty hostages in here and if you don't give me what I want. . . all of these people die."  
  
"What? Calm down, we don't have to do anything like that," the policeman answered rather panicky," what's your name and what do you want?"  
  
The masked man scoffed once again," My name? My name is. . . Bob, no Chip, wait its Larson. No I got it. . . my name is O'Neil."  
  
He finds this amusing, Eric's thoughts screamed at him, this asshole finds this freaking amusing! Eric gave Veronica a look that said, "Is this guy on crack?" and she nodded saying she agreed.  
  
"So O'Neil, what is it you want?" the policeman continued.  
  
"There is a man in jail under false circumstances officer," O'Neil continued," I just want him released, some money from the bank, and a safe escort to Canada."  
  
The policeman sighed," Let me get you the Lieutenant."  
  
O'Neil smirked," Fine by me."  
  
"This is Lieutenant Dagger," came a hard voice.  
  
"Oh Lieutenant! How's your day?" O'Neil asked joyfully.  
  
"Not so good," Dagger answered," it seems some jerk has taken fifty hostages at a bank."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't get to be a smartass if I was you. You see," O'Neil unbuttoned his coat revealing something that proved he really was crazy," I have about twenty pieces of dynamite on me. . . and some matches," he added with a cruel laugh.  
  
"Oh. . . well don't do anything you'll regret. . . who is it that you want freed with you and how do you want an escort?"  
  
"You know I was thinkin about it and I just want a black Durango outside the bank with Cameron John in it. Oh and don't try to shoot me when I'm coming out of the building because one of these lucky people," he looked at Veronica," is coming with me and you wouldn't want to shoot a hostage would you?"  
  
"Dammit," muttered Dagger," how did you get in there by the security guards?"  
  
"Oh it was simple," chuckled O'Neil," you see, they happened to love the sleeping medicine I gave them with their water."  
  
There was a long pause on the other side of the line," Fine, we'll have what you want in two hours."  
  
"Be there in a half an hour or someone dies."  
  
"Fine! We'll be there with Cameron John in the black Durango in a half an hour, just don't kill anybody!" O'Neil yelled and slammed down the phone.  
  
O'Neil began shooting the six cameras in the bank," This gun is empty after six shots? Pathetic," he muttered and threw the gun in the trash.  
  
O'Neil walked back to where Eric and Veronica were standing," You know," he pointed to Veronica," I think I'm gonna take you with me."  
  
Veronica stared at him with a look of unwavering strength on her face," Fine," she answered. She was thinking about how she didn't want any of the children in the bank to be taken hostage.  
  
Eric looked at the man with eyes of fury," So that's the way its gonna be? You're gonna hide behind helpless people."  
  
"Eric shut up. Its gonna be okay," Veronica assured him. In reality she was definitely the one who needed the reassuring.  
  
"One more word weatherman, and. . ." O'Neil looked around the bank and grabbed an unsuspecting boy around the age of five," this one says good- night forever."  
  
Eric eyes were instantly filled with fear. There was no way he could have the guilty feeling of knowing he had cause a little boy's death, and so he kept his mouth shut.  
  
The little boy started to cry in humungous sobs," Shut up kid, or I'll give you something to cry about!" O'Neil raved.  
  
"If you stay quiet for about," O'Neil looked at the clock in the bank," fifteen more minutes, you'll be fine. Understand?"  
  
The blonde haired child nodded. He was looking around towards his mother, who was also crying. She looked at Eric with dread in her eyes.  
  
O'Neil looked at Veronica and held out two trash bags," Fill these up," he ordered. He held the gun behind him for a moment and Eric knew it was time for action. He sprang after the gun.  
  
The force of Eric's blow knocked down O'Neil, but O'Neil still had control of the gun. . . and fired it. The bullet hit Eric in the leg, sending him into severe pain. He held on strong though and wrestled O'Neil through his pain. He finally ripped the gun out of O'Neil's hands and pointed it at him, trying to stand up again, but failing. He finally crouched down on his good leg.  
  
O'Neil, crazy as he was, started laughing and pulled out his matches," You have the gun weatherman, but I still have the dynamite."  
  
Eric knew he didn't have it in him to shoot this man, he could never be responsible for someone's death, no matter how crazy they were. Eric was almost to the point of passing out from the pain in his leg. Somewhere he could here sirens, a cop car or an ambulance outside, but they were no use to him here.  
  
Mad man O'Neil lit a match laughing the entire time. Little did he know that Veronica had snuck up behind him. She jumped and put her arms around his neck, chocking him. He dropped the matches.  
  
Eric hobbled over to Veronica, the gun still in his hand. He picked up the matches and stuck them in his coat pocket. He held the gun out to Veronica, who was still choking O'Neil," Veronica here."  
  
She took the gun and O'Neil collapsed to the floor from lack of breath. She picked O'Neil up by the collar and started walking towards the door. Eric took one step on his shaky leg, collapsed, and fainted.  
  
Veronica soon ran with O'Neil out the door yelling," Ambulance! Ambulance! Somebody! Help my friend's been shot!"  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eric regained consciousness sometime later, but was too groggy to open his eyes or do anything at all except listen.  
  
Somewhere he heard someone saying," Get out! You can't all be in here! Two at a time! Only two at a time!"  
  
Then he heard his brother Cory's voice," Hey we're all close to him! Except her, I dunno who she is."  
  
After that he heard Veronica's voice," I was with him in the bank! I helped save his life!"  
  
"Oh," came Cory again," thanks."  
  
Eric opened his eyes and took a look around, finally he said," Am I dead?"  
  
The others, who had been turned around yelling with the nurse, turned to face him. He saw Cory, Shawn, Topanga, and Veronica. He could see tears on both Veronica and Topanga's faces.  
  
"Eric!" they all said together.  
  
"Eric you're okay! I was so worried after you passed out in the bank," Veronica cried.  
  
"I'm fine," Eric smiled," You were the one who got rid of the creep and saved all those people. Where is he?"  
  
"I couldn't have done anything if you hadn't of gotten that gun away from him."  
  
"True. I can just see it now," Eric was saying happily," tomorrow's headlines: Eric the Weatherman Saves the Day! But really where is O'Neil?"  
  
"I think they took him to an insane asylum."  
  
Cory looked scared," Oh no! Poor Uncle Sammy Sosa!"  
  
They all laughed, finally Shawn said," Eric you sure you're okay? You've been out for like three hours. True they did give you a drug so you wouldn't wake up when they took the bullet out, but still. . ."  
  
Eric looked down at his leg. It was completely wrapped in bandages," I'm fine, and I feel great."  
  
Topanga looked confused," Eric you were shot today, how in the world do you feel great?"  
  
Eric just smiled," Because I helped people today, and I saved their lives."  
  
A/N I hope you liked it, I just had this idea and knew I had to write it. I dunno if its that good, so please tell me!( 


End file.
